Revenge is sweet
by sskitty2006
Summary: Ron has publicly cheated on Hermione with Draco Malfoy's girlfriend ,so when Draco Malfoy himself apparates into her house ,she takes his 'farfetched' plan of revenge to get back at the Weasel. She pretends to date him. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in front of the television and eating through a tub full of Ben&Jerry's ice cream watching the sickeningly sad love story and crying. She was crying. Crying because her bastard of a boyfriend had thought it amusing to cheat on her. Not in a secluded corner, no. Publicly, out in the open. Hermione wiped her eyes once more as she let her eyes fall on that evening's daily prophet.

**War Heroine's boyfriend seen snogging ex-Death Eater's girlfriend**

Hermione glanced at the picture of the two of them in a passionate embrace at Diagon Alley ,Florean Fortescues. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the woman Ron was snogging. How could she ever imagine to rival with her? How could she have been under the impression that Ron would like a girl like her? Wasn't it only yesterday that he had told her the three magic words. Only yesterday? It felt like a millenium. Hermione glued her eyes back to the TV.

Crack!

Hermione jumped and drew out her wand as blonde figure dressed in all black apparated into her drawing room.

'Malfoy?'

'Yes Granger, it's me'

'What are you doing here?' Hermione hadn't seen the blonde-haired Slytherin since Fred Weasley's funeral.

'I suppose you read the newspaper' Draco said ,looking at her tear-stained face, baggy shorts and T-shirt.

'Yeah, but I hardly believe that you are going to help me with it' Hermione said ,huffing and sitting back on the sofa.

'What gives you that idea?' Draco replied ,pausing the movie and causing Hermione to look at him.

'Why would _you _help_ me_?' Hermione asked.

'You didn't read the whole thing did you?' He asked ,sighing

'No why would I...' Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

'The model who was caught snogging Ronald Weasley is also known to be ex-Death Eater ,Draco Malfoy's, girlfriend' He read out from the prophet.

'Oh' Hermione said. There was silence before she asked again. 'But how will you help me?'

'Revenge' He said before elaborating 'That is how Slytherins work. They don't mourn they get revenge ,Granger, and that is what I want to do. I just thought that asking you rather than any random girl to assist me will help you with your problems and allow me to see Weasley get jealous of me'

Hermione thought the things through then said 'You want me to fake date you ,don't you?'

'Yes' Draco stated 'It's a win win situation'

'But why would you want to fake date _me?_ I mean you could hitch up with any model off the market' Hermione inquired

'But that wouldn't get my girlfriend annoyed. She would know that I was trying to get back at her. By making you my girlfriend after giving you a highly polished make-over of course will make Weasley think that you changed because of me' Draco explained 'I will give you a make-over and a new closet ,so that he will drool whenever he looks at you ,but he knows that he cannot have you because of me'

'Right...you are sure that this will annoy Ron' Hermione asked.

'Absolutely' Draco affirmed.

'Then I'm in' Hermione smirked ,holding out her hand for Draco Malfoy to shake.

'Then let's get started' Draco clasped her hand and apparated her outside Stacy's styling salon.

'Where are we?' Hermione asked.

'A salon. Now come on. We have come here to get your make-over done.' Draco said.

'But my clothes' Hermione protested.

'Don't worry, I have charmed them so they look decent. Now come on!' Draco grabbed her into the store. Almost instantly, a dark-haired lady came up to them.

'Ah hello Mr Malfoy, what can I do for you today?' She asked.

'I would like you to give her a full make-over. Anything and everything you can do to make her look stunning.' he said ,pushing Hermione in full sight of the woman.

'Okay, I will get Greg to look at you. He is especially good an untameable hair. Could you please go into Room 4. He will meet you there.'

'Right you are ,Stacy' Draco replied ,leading the way to Room 4.

'They have whole rooms for people?' Hermione asked surprised ,as she struggled to keep up with Draco's long strides.

'Yes ,Granger, Stacy has the best -no less' Draco replied ,holding open the door of Room 4 for her.

'Ah... hello ,Mr Malfoy' Greg greeted them as they waked in through the door. Malfoy was a usual customer then. 'Stacy told me that you brought over another one of your chicks for me to have a look at' Hermione felt a pang in her chest. She wasn't the first one Malfoy had brought here?

'This is the girl. Hermione Granger' Draco said ,as Hermione stepped forwards.

'Hello ,Miss Granger. If you will sit down in that chair in front of the mirror, I will get started' Hermione sat down as instructed and looked straight ahead at the mirror but could see no reflection ,only a white foggy landscape.

'Uhhh...sir, I don't think that this mirror works. I can't see my reflexion' Hermione said.

'Oh my gosh Draco. Where did you pick this girl from? Sir? Honestly' Greg said ,before turning to a blushing Hermione 'You're not supposed to see yourself. It is so we can surprise you when we are done. I can see you perfectly well though ,so I don't mess up' he reassured her before tending to her hair ,which Malfoy had recommended he start with. Hermione picked up one of the magazines on the table before her. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: How do you like it? Do you think Revenge is a good name? Pls R&R


	2. Chapter 2

'Done' Greg announced 2 hours later ,turning to Draco who had been told to turn around once Hermione

'Finally' Draco groaned ,turning around in his seat. 'That took you long-' Draco's vice caught in his throat as he caught sight of how Hermione looked. She looked like a changed person. Her hair was sleekly curled rather than bushy and light make-up was applied to her face. Her eye lashes were lengthened and eyebrows were faintly defined. Hermione got up from her seat and looked at Draco.

'Is it alright. Will it be enough?' she asked ,looking at his face for an answer. Draco simply gulped and nodded before turning to a smirking Greg.

'You really have outdone yourself this time ,haven't you?' Draco commented.

'Well, I am the best. Now all you need is a new wardrobe' Greg said. Draco thanked him before pulling Hermione out of the store and apparating her to another slightly larger one.

* * *

Five hours later, Hermione found herself sitting in front of the television with her sore legs propped up in front of her as Draco ,using magic, transfered all her new clothes and cosmetics into her room.

'That should last you ages. We won't need to update that for a year' Malfoy stated.

'We will have to do that again?' Hermione asked.

'Fashions change ,Granger' Malfoy commented as he flung himself onto the couch next to her.

'Explain to me again why I am letting you stay here?' Hermione whined.

'It is the only way we can make this look realistic and you refuse to live at the Manor' Draco said 'So you just had to agree'

'Yes well I'm having second thoughts' Hermione answered just as an owl flew towards her.

'What's that?' Draco asked.

'Mrs Weasley is reminding me to go to the Weasley weekly family lunch' Hermione said before turning to Draco 'I think we should go'

'And why the hell would I do that?' Draco exclaimed ,fiddling with the television remote.

'Because, I bet that Ron will be going and that means that your ex will be there as well. It will be the best way to piss them off' Hermione said sternly ,snatching the remote from Malfoy's hands.

'But I can't step foot into that hell hole. It will ruin my reputation and anyway I bet Estella isn't going'

'If you don't want to make her sickly green with jealousy then fine ,don't go! This wasn't my stupid plan.' Hermione shouted.

'Oh alright ,but don't expect me to make an effort to be polite to Potty or the Weaselbee' Malfoy retorted.

'Fair enough. I'll tell her we're going' Hermione said ,walking up to her room.

'And tell her we will be arriving late'

'Why?'

'Let's allow them to get the paper first. They may get some interesting information from that' Malfoy smirked.

* * *

Griscella clung tightly onto her boyfriend as he ate his mothers amazing food ,while the rest of the Weasley family glared at him silently -no-one was really in the mood for talking.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you' Mrs Weasley said ,trying to break the silence 'Hermione will be arriving late today'

'Why?' Griscella asked 'I had the impression that she was a punctual girl'

'She is' Mrs Weasley said stiffly 'She said that she would be bringing someone and he wasn't going to be able to get here-'

'What? She's bringing someone? We were dating yesterday?' Ron interrupted his mother.

'Well, I am with Hermione. I like it that she is moving on. I always knew that she could do better than you' Ginny spat at her brother.

'I think that even an ex-Death Eater is an improvement from a cheater' George pointed out.

'You're taking her side rather than your own brother's' Ron shouted ,spraying them all with food.

'I would take anyones side rather than yours' Fred spat back at him. At that precise moment, the lunch time post arrived. Ginny grabbed it harshly and was about to grow it at Ron ,when she saw what the headline was.

'Former Gryffindor princess been seen with former Slytherin bad boy'

Her eyes widened to the shape of saucers as she saw the picture accompanying the heading. It showed Draco and Hermione snogging in a supposedly deserted alleyway.

'Gin, love, you alright' Harry asked her as her face contorted into a devilish smirk.

'Yes I am alright love but someone won't be for too long' she said in a bright tone before looking over at Ron 'You want to know who Hermione is bringing today? Well here is your answer' She chucked the newspaper over to her brother and wore a satisfied smirk as he started to gag.

'Won-won, what is wrong?' Griscella cooed but when she saw the heading, she froze in her seat.

'Ginny, what is it?' Mr Weasley asked.

'Just a whole headline about Hermione's love life' she replied as she grabbed the paper from her brother's hands and laid it out in the middle of the table. The Weasley family leaned over to read it and gaped.

'How dare she?' Ron whispered.

'What do you mean?' Fred asked 'You cheated on her. You ended things with her. If you liked her, you could have stayed. It was your choice.'

'You're alright with this?' Ron asked pointing at the photo 'You are alright with _our _Hermione snogging that... thing'

'She isn't our Hermione ,Ron' Harry said 'She can choose whoever she pleases as a boyfriend just as we can. I take it that you didn't ask for her permission before dating Griscella ,so why should she' There were a few seconds of silence before Griscella spoke up.

'This must be a hoax' She said. 'Draco would never snog anyone on their first date. He chooses to go really slowly on relationships'

'Yeah, and that can't be Hermione' Ron spoke up 'She never dresses like that and has never put on that much make-up on'

'You mean she has never made herself look pretty _for you_' Ginny corrected.

'Hermione has never been able to look that...' Ron continued as if his sister has not interrupted him ,when Hermione herself walked into the Burrow on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ron's mouth dropped open. Hermione looked beautiful -absolutely ravishing. Her hair was up in a high ponytail while she wore a tight-fitted blouse and a short skirt that barely went half-way down her thighs. She wore a touch of make-up but not too much. Draco had his hair loosely over his eyes and was wearing casual jeans and a shirt that had a low neck line.


	3. Chapter 3

'What in the world is he doing here?' Griscella demanded.

'He has a name' Hermione retorted 'And he happens to be my boyfriend'

'No he isn't' Ron spat.

'Excuse me' Hermione raised an eyebrow 'I don't get what u-'

'Oh you know very well what I mean. He can't be your boyfriend. You haven't seen him since the battle of Hogwarts and you can't have gone into a relationship so quickly. If you don't remember, only a few hours ago you were dating me and I know for a fact that you can't have willingly jumped into a relationship with him.'

'Don't remind me' Hermione grimaced. 'I don't know how I put up with your shoddy snogs. Draco came to my house yesterday in a bid to comfort me after the headline and he did just that' Hermione ended with a small smile on her face.

'Well I am sure that we can put old enemitities behind us' Harry said.

'Oh thank you Harry' Hermione said.

'Us too' Fred and George said in unison. Mrs and Mr Weasley simply smiled at Hermione only Ginny was quiet.

'Ginny?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'I accept' Ginny said slowly and Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. 'But I think that we need to have a girl talk'

'Not now Gin' Hermionepleaded

'Alright then. This Friday at seven I will come to your house to pick you up'

'Ok' Hermione agreed.

'No!' Ron shouted.

'What do you mean?' Hermione challenged 'I can meet my best friend whenever I want'

'You can meet Ginny whenever you like' Ron agreed 'But she can't pick you up from your house'

'Why?'

'It's mine. I want it back' Ron said.

'You can't just have it back' Hermione argued In pay more than half the rent each month'

'Well, now that I have Griscella, she can help me pay the rent ,so you don't have to'

'It is more my house than yours Ronald' Hermione shot back. 'You can't just kick me out of there'

'Hermione, you could stay at mine' Malfoy offered 'Or we could buy a new house'

'I could' Hermione said ,jumping on the idea to show affection.

'Yes you could' Draco said before capturing Hermione's lips with his own. Griscella and Ron watched dumbstruck as they snogged for about 2 minutes before Griscella interrupted them.

'Get your filthy hands off him'

'Why?' Hermione asked ,pulling away from Draco and snuggling up close to his side.

'You aren't worthy of him. He's too pure for you. Too good. He would never like you. I bet he is simply playing you up. He'll have a bit of fun with you and then get rid of you' Griscella spat.

Everybody looked at Hermione for her reaction but Hermione didn't do a single thing. She simply snuggled up closer to Draco and whispered 'He would never do that to me'

Griscella looked like she was about to explode.

'I cannot watch this' she announced 'Ron ,if you need me, I will be at my house' and off she went ,running out of the Burrow.

'I think that I should make sure that she is allright' Ron said ,trying to folllow her ,but Fred and George stopped him.

'I think that us boys need to talk' Fred said in a menacing tone. George whispered something in Ron's ear which made him pale significantly and nod his head.

'We should leave them to it' Ginny said 'Harry, Malfoy, me and Hermione are going into my room to have a girl talk. I think you two should have one too'

'A girl talk?' Harry asked

'No a boy talk or whatever you call it' Ginny replied offhandedly ,prising Hermione off Malfoy.

'But us?' Harry asked.

'Yes, you two. I wonder who else I would be talking to' Ginny replied before pulling Hermione up the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, Ginny turned to Hermione.

'To business, how did you two actually get together'

'Like I told Ron. Draco came to my house and...' Hermione stared but Ginny cut her off.

'Hermione Granger would never ever get with a boy after an afternoon with him and not would she let him buy her clothes or give her a make over within the first few hours of their relationship' Ginny paced her room. 'So tell me what's going on. Either you are lying or you aren't Hermione Granger.'

'Okay. Alright. I will tell you. But listen, I wanted to tell you about this but this is Malfoy and I hardly believed that he would agree.' And so Hermione told Ginny the whole story.

'So you aren't oh so in love with Malfoy?' Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. 'Oh this is amazing! I was so worried that Malfoy had placed a spell on you or something'

There were a few minutes of silence before Ginny asked 'But that kiss downstairs?'

'All fake' Hermione said.

'But it looked so real and no one can act that good' Ginny said

'Well, I can' Hermione shot back ,knowing exactly what Ginny was thinking.

'Why did Malfoy go to you of all people?' Ginny asked Hermione

'I think it was because I would not have to be paid to help him as I had a motive myself'

'He isn't short of money though'

'Well, ask him then'

'Oh I will' Ginny said.

'What? No!' Hermione jumped.

'Oh yes...' Ginny mocked and Hermione threw a pillow at her in return as she carried on.

* * *

'So' Harry says trying to break the silence in the room.

'So' Draco repeated ,he wasn't going to make things easier for Potter -no way.

'How did Hermione take the news of Ron and that girl?' Harry asked.

'She was crying when I saw her' Draco said ,not exactly lying, 'sitting on her couch and crying while watching a sad muggle movie'

'She was watching a tragedy? She must have been upset' Draco raised an eyebrow 'One thing you should know about Hermione. When she is upset, she watches a really bad tragedy ,which she would usually not touch' Draco nodded his head as he looked around the Weasel's room vaguely. 'I don't agree with Ron ,you know?' Draco snapped his head up.

'What!'

'I don't agree with what Ron did' Harry repeated. Draco looked at his childhood enemy. Gryffindors really did wear their hearts on their sleeves. Draco was about to shoot a snarky comment when something happened. Something that had never happened before. He thought about how his words would affect its receiver and considered the persons feelings. Wow. Granger really was having an effect on him.

'Nobody does. But the good thing is, he left a gap for me to squeeze into.' Draco joked.

'Yeah, maybe Hermione and Ron wouldn't have worked out. They were always bickering' Harry thought aloud.

'You bickered?' Draco spluttered.

'Yeah, of course we do. You didn't know?' Draco shook his head. 'Well listen to this. In third year...' And he was off. As Harry was talking Draco wondered whether they could actually become friends.

A/N: How do you like this? Good? Please Read and Reveiw. Should Harry find out or should he not? Next chapter will be about Draco's parents unless I feel like something else.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! If any of you are reading my other fanfic ('give me one reason to trust you') I will not be writing on that for a while as I am confused how to carry it on and make it interesting. If any of you guys could give me ideas on the reveiws page, I would really like to know because I am really confused and need help. FAST!  
Sorry about that but I really need help. Anyway, back to the story!

'You did what!' Draco shouted. 'Do you know what this might mean?'

'Ginny wouldn't tell Ron. He has really disappointed the Weasley family. He is only still invited to the dinners because Mrs Weasley can't bare to let any of her children go ,especially after living through two wars and ,anyway, Ginny is the last person to turn against us. She likes her revenge ,Ginny' Hermione explained ,almost pleading.

'But what if she tells Potter! What if he tells Weasel? He is Weasel's best friend.' Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco carried on 'and you know what will happen if we are caught. We will not only fail our mission at making Ron and Griscella jealous ,but our reputation will be tarnished. We will be known as 'love-sick' and 'desperate'. Our surprised faces will be pasted across the newspapers and no one will ever come close to us again. We will be ruined!'

'That is an exaggeration. We would not be ruined ,although ,I agree, it would be bad. But Harry wouldn't tell and anyway I don't really think that Ginny is going to tell Harry. Their relationship has been rocky for a week and she doesn't feel too comfortable around him to engage with talk like this'

'Well, we have similar tastes' Draco stated vaguely.

'Quidditch?'

'Yeah. Well, also that we support the same team and have the same views on all the other quidditch teams. We spent about an hour condemning the Chudley Cannons. It was ,dare I say it, actually quite fun. But anyway, don't change the subject'

'Allright, but what can we do about it now. We can't obliviate Ginny just because you don't trust her'

'I have an idea'

'What?' Hermione's forehead crinkled.

'Allow me to tell one of my friends'

'What!'

'Allow me to-' Draco repeated.

'I know what you said ,but why?'

'You got to tell one of your friends so I should get to tell one of mine' Draco persisted.

'But your friends can't be trusted!' Hermione almost shrieked.

'They can't?' Draco questioned.

'No! They are Slytherins. Cunning, deceitful, sly Slytherins! They will probably fish us out. Ginny is different. She is a Gryffindor. She cares about her friends and is really loyal and understanding. Your Slytherin folk will probably laugh at us.' Hermione defended. But the moment she stopped, she knew something was wrong. No retort came flying back. Nothing. She looked at her 'boyfriend'. He had a sad look in his eye.

'You still think that of me. Don't you?' Draco asked.

'I wasn't. I didn't mean. Not you.' Hermione stuttered. Draco laughed dryly.

'If you talk about Slytherins, you talk about me.' Draco said.

'I'm sorry' Hermione looked up 'Sorry about all the things that I said to you when we were young. I didn't know. I didn't know that blood didn't matter. That it made no difference if you were a pureblood or a half-blood. Everybody was the same. I am sorry about all the things I said to you and how I bullied you and your friends during our school years. I understand if you don't want to see my friend and help me relay the news.' Draco grimaced and was about to lead the way to his room ,when Hermione called up.

'No'

'No what?' Draco asked.

'No. I will come with you to see-'

'Blaise Zabini'

'I am sure that if you can allow me to tel Ginny ,I can let you tell Blaise' Hermione smiled at Draco ,who smiled back.

'I'll write to him' Draco said before walking up the stairs.

'Okay just remember to confirm the date and time with me. Maybe I can bring Ginny along for moral support' Hermione called up the stairs.

'Yeah, I'll mention that to him' Draco called back. As Draco turned the corner and went into his room, Hermione smiled. Draco Malfoy really was changing.

A/N: Sorry about it being short but I really wanted to post it. Any ideas? R & R pls


	5. Chapter 5

'Ginny, are you coming or should I go without you' Hermione from the hallway of Ginny's flat.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!' Ginny called ,rushing into the hallway.

'Have you applied make up?' Hermione asked appalled. Ginny wasn't the kind of girl that put make up on every time she stepped out of the house.

'Well, yeah. It doesn't look bad ,does it?' Ginny fretted.

'No. It looks absolutely fine. Lovely ,in fact' Hermione replied. 'Ginny, what is going on? We are only going to see Malfoy and Zabini. Nothing special.'

'Nothing special?' Ginny repeated 'Hermione, Malfoy and Zabini were the hottest boys in our year. The only reason they were not liked was because of their relation to Voldemort. But he's gone now. It doesn't matter and Zabini sounds like the better side of Slytherin anyway.'

'What about Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, we broke up yesterday. We were rocky for ages anyway.' Ginny replied offhandedly.

'Wow. You really have moved on ,Ginny. Slytherins.' Hermione commented.

'Speak for yourself' Ginny smirked before taking Hermione and apparating to Zabini's house. Malfoy was already waiting outside.

He allowed his gaze to settle on Ginny for a moment before turning 'You're late'

'Not my fault' Hermione smirked.

'Not mine either. It was you who was determined on asking questions' Ginny replied cheekily. Draco looked from either one to the other before leading to Blaise's door and knocking thrice. Ginny giggled and followed with Hermione taking the rear. Shuffling was heard from inside before the door opened with a spectacular greeting.

'Draco!' Blaise greeted in his deep voice 'I haven't seen you in a while. You alright? You seemed worried about how I would take this news in your letter' Then he noticed the two witches standing behind him. 'And who do we have here? Weaselette and Granger? I knew that you were bringing Granger but Weaselette?'

'Granger wanted her for support' Draco scoffed.

'Support to face me?' Blaise asked.

'Well, I suppose so' Draco shrugged ,moving past Blaise and into his house.

'Come one in and be better guests than him' Blaise said to Hermione and Ginny ,who followed Draco inside and sat on one of the luxurious couches in the house. Blaise took the one opposite them and summoned a bottle of wine as refreshment.

'Nothing better than a bottle of wine to school the nerves' He said ,passing a glass to the three of his guests. 'You may begin ,Draco'

So Draco told the whole story with many interruptions from Hermione and a few from Ginny ,trying to clarify the facts Hermione told her about.

'Wow. That is quite a tale. I feel sorry for you ,Granger, but also wonder why you accepted his proposal' Blaise commented ,letting out a deep breath once Draco had finished.

'Well, who else could make Ronald jealous of me with out having to pay a random boy to help me.' Hermione replied as if it were obvious.

'And you still like the Weasel? Even after what he did to you?' Blaise asked again.

'That is questionable. Sure, I don't like it when Griscella acts closely with him ,but I will not jump into his arms the moment he is finished with that poor girl' Hermione answered indignantly.

'Surprising' Blaise commented with a smirk.

'She isn't too poor the way I see it' Draco retorted.

'Yes ,well, if she is being used' Hermione shot back.

'She is probably using Weasel at the same time. As a fling.' Draco concluded ,shocking Hermione into realisation.

'Well, me and you are in the same boat' Blaise smiled at Ginny who returned his smile with grace.

'We are ,Zabini, aren't we?' Ginny repeated ,staring into Blaise's eyes.

'So you are alright with this?' Draco asked Blaise.

'Of course I am. Did you really think that I liked that Griscella girl when she was dating you? I was simply pretending to make you happy. To be honest, I prefer Granger over her.' Blaise confirmed.

'Is that a compliment or an insult?' Hermione asked at the same time as Draco.

'This is all pretend. You know that ,don't you?'

'Of course' Blaise replied ,a bit too nicely ,while giving Ginny an exaggerated wink. Ginny nearly coughed on her saliva as she tried to compress her laughter.

Hermione and Draco looked quizzically at the pair before Blaise got up and announced that he was going to get some snacks. Draco offered to help him. The moment they were alone in the kitchen Blaise turned around to face Draco.

'Your girlfriend has brought along a mightily hot chic. Too bad Potter had her hands on her' Blaise smirked as Draco spluttered at his best friend's declaration.

Back in the living room, Ginny giggled.

'Told you he was hot'

The rest of that day was spent at Blaise's house until it was at last nightfall. They all said their goodbyes before leaving.

'Well, we better go. Goodbye Ginny' Hermione said while hugging her best friend before disapparating.

'Your friend is interesting' Hermione said before rushing upstairs to take a shower.

Draco sat on the couch downstairs and a weird sense burned throughout his chest. She found his best friend interesting. Now that wasn't good.

A/N: How do you like it? Draco is getting jealous of his best friend and Blinny is emerging. Please Read and Reveiw.


End file.
